One Druken Halloween Party
by Sapphire L. Grey
Summary: Pansy plans a Halloween party with Hermione, and all crazy-ness comes out! And she has the biggest crush on Seamus Finngan. But does she have the guts to tell him? Rated T for language and drinking. Please review!


**Disclaimer – Nothing belongs to me, except the plot! **

Everyone has this stupid theory that the Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. This is a total lie. The Gryffindors and Slytherins are not enemies; in fact they are all really good friends with each other. The people in those two houses have an amazing bond, so why anyone should think differently is preposterous.

I'm Pansy Parkinson, and my best friend in the entire world is the Gryffindor know-it-all, Hermione Granger.

Many people are surprised that I'm friends with "one of them", but most of my friends are in Gryffindor.

But any who, I'm getting off topic. Damn ADD.

Its Halloween time, and Hermione and I decided to throw a Halloween party for all of our friends. And by party we mean a gathering with lots of booze and hooking up. The only reason we decided to do this is so that I have a reason to kiss the most wonderful boy in the world, Seamus Finnegan.

Yep you heard me; I have the biggest damn crush on Seamus. Tonight I will finally tell him my true feelings. Or get drunk.

So all of us are gathered around a fire in the Room of Requirements with a crate of fire whiskey in the next room; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Draco, Millicent (Millie), Goyle, Crabbe (for some reason we never call them by their first name), Daphne, and of course me.

We're all sitting around talking and laughing (not yet getting to the drinks) when all of a sudden Draco says, "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

Damn. Hermione is sure to ask me who I'm crushing on. How can I not make a fool out of myself in front of Seamus? Oh Merlin he's looking this way! Breathe Pansy breathe.

"Sure! But if you don't want to answer the question, you have to take a shot of fire whiskey," said Ron.

"Then I will not be answering any questions at all," Harry teased with a grin as he got up to get the big crate of fire whiskey. He came back and opened a bottle. "Let the games begin."

_Phh!! _Crabbe looked towards the ground like a naughty five-year-old. "Guilty."

"Gross man!" yelled Seamus.

"I wanna start!" said Ron. "Ok Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare.

"Ok, I dare you to run to the dungeons and back..."

"No biggie!"

"…naked."

"WHAT?" he yelled. We all burst out laughing.

"Are you too chicken to do it?" accused Ron.

"I am not a chicken! But fine, I'll do it." Said Harry defeatedly. He takes off all his clothes while doing a little stripper dance into it. Then when he gets to his underwear, he stops.

"Take it off!" I yell.

He turns around, pulls down his boxers, and then bolts out of the room. All of us look at each other, and then run after him. Not two feet from the door we see that Harry ran into Professor Trelawney.

"My dear! Running into someone naked is a bad omen! You will die tomorrow unless you stop clutching your crotch!" she says to him in her fake mystical voice.

All of us can't contain our laughter as we run over to Harry, shield him from Trelawney, and then migrate back to the ROR.

"BAD OMEN!" we hear one last time as we enter the ROR and Lavender slams the door shut.

"That was not cool!" says Harry angrily.

"You didn't finish the dare sucker!" Ron says triumphantly. "A shot for you!"

"First let me get my pants on jeeze," pouts Harry as he gets dressed.

After we all settle down again, Hermione and Draco share an evil looking glance. I gulp; this cannot be a good sign.

"So Pansy, truth or dare?" asks Draco. Damn that Hermione! She had to go and tell her boyfriend about my crush, and now I have no way out of this. If I say truth I'm screwed, and if I say dare I'm screwed.

"And you can't refuse this one," says Draco with an evil glint in his eyes, interrupting my thoughts. DAMN!! This is going to suck.

"Uh…." I stammer. I look over at Seamus inconspicuously, and he's looking at me with great intensity. My breathe catches in my chest. I have to do this. "Dare" I finally say.

"My dare for you is to do 7 minutes in heaven with Seamus," he grins.

I don't know whether to be pissed at him for making me do this, or jump for joy at this opportunity. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I don't notice Seamus looking extremely happy, and I don't notice when he keeps trying to get my attention.

"Pansy? Are you coming?" he asks me looking worried.

"What? Oh yea, I'm coming," I say thickly. He takes my hand and we walk over to the big closet that just appeared. My palms start to get sweaty and my heart beat accelerates. I hope he doesn't notice how nervous I am!

He opens the door for me (just like a gentleman! He is so hot!), and steps in after me, closing the door behind him. I can hear Hermione charming the door not to open until seven minutes is up. Oh Merlin I'm not ready for this!

He looks at his feet. "Um, Pansy?"

"Yea?"

"Um…I just wanted to tell you that I asked Draco to dare you to do this," he mumbles.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" I ask confused.

"'Cuz I like you and I wanted to have a chance to be alone with you tonight."

Oh my god, he did not just say that!

"And I wanted to ask you, would you be my girlfriend?"

My breathing stops all together. Seamus Finnegan, the man of my dreams, has just asked ME to be his girlfriend! This is too good to be reality! I pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. "Ouch!" I yell. I'm not dreaming.

I finally look at Seamus' face. He looks so anxious for my answer that I can't speak.

"Pansy?" he asks, his face now looking heartbroken. He thinks I don't like him! No!!

So without thinking, I kiss him.

And he is kissing back.

All of a sudden we hear Lavender yell, "You can come out now you guys!"

Seamus looks down at me and says with a smile, "I guess that's a yes then?"

I giggle. "Yes."

He takes my face into his hands gently, and kisses me again. I can hear my friends yelling for us to come out and pounding on the door, but you know what? I really don't care.

**So there you go! There is my little one-shot, so please review!! If you review I shall give you a hug!!**


End file.
